


Friday I'm In Love (Songfic)

by TruceForest



Category: South Park
Genre: Goths, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Music, Non-Explicit Sex, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: Pete and Michael's Friday tradition.





	

_**Monday you can hold your head**_  
_The start of the week, wonderful_ , Pete thought to himself, head down walking to the front of the school doors. The only thing keeping him sane was the thought of Friday when the pale boy would be seeing Michael. Speaking of Michael, he saw the tall goth smoking a fag outside the school, he always did need one to get him through the day of hell.

 ** _Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed_**  
The next two days to follow the week were not much better than the first. Same old same old. Learn about one subject and then move on to the next. Being tested on things he would most likely never use in his everyday job after high school. Over and over again until Pete would eventually graduate, work some shitty job until he worked up enough cash for college, then go to school _again_ , then graduate _again_ , then he would eventually get a stable job (art most likely), then retire and die like everybody does someday. It is kind of awful if you think about it. Pete thinks about it a lot.

 _ **Or Thursday watch the walls instead**_  
After school Pete comes home straight away after school. Told his friends that he was not feeling all that well, lies. He just needed to think really. Pete went to his small wooden desk about to open his book when he decided he wasn't feeling up to reading that evening. Pete instead grabbed his old iPod and earbuds, flopped down on his shitty excuse for a bed and flipped through his songs and put it on shuffle. Under the Milky Way by The Church started to play in his ears. _Sometimes when this place gets kind of empty, sound of their breath fades with the light, I think about the loveless fascination, under the milky way tonight_. Pete stares at the wall with what seemed like everything and nothing on his mind.

 _ **It's Friday I'm in love**_  
_Finally it's Friday_ , Pete said to himself. Today was the day he went to Michael's house after school, Michael's parents always went out for the night on Fridays which is why Pete went over there on Fridays only. It was sort of their tradition, they'd done it ever since they were kids. It was 3:00 and the kids had just been let out of school and Pete knew to go to Michael's black mustang instead of riding the bus like he did on the other days of the week. When he saw Michael leaning against his car smoking a cig he wouldn't deny he walked a little faster. Pete opened the door to the passenger seat and got in waiting for Michael to get done and put the cigarette out. Just as Michael got in the car and put it in drive, Pete lit one up and rolled the window down. Considering Michael lived pretty close to the school they got to his house in a quick amount of time, 10 minutes at most. They both made there way out of the car and went inside the house. When inside the house Michael had put his hands around Pete's waist, Pete got pushed against the closest wall and kissed on the lips. Michael was being rough, biting down hard on Pete's lip leaving it swollen. This one Pete's favorite part of Friday nights, Michael was quite the kisser. Michael sucked on Pete's tongue making Pete moan out load. "We should take this upstairs," Pete said as Michael started sucking down on his neck. "Yeah I guess you're right," Michael said grabbing Pete's hand and dragging him upstairs to his room.

 ** _Saturday wait_**  
Pete woke up first. He always does. Saturdays were spent in bed laying with his _love_.

 _ **And Sunday always comes too late**_  
Pete woke up on Sunday morning on his crappy "mattress," _cold_ and _alone_.

_**But Friday never hesitate...** _

_**Dressed up to the eyes** _   
_**It's a wonderful surprise** _   
_**To see your shoes and your spirits rise** _   
_**Throwing out your frown** _   
_**And just smiling at the sound** _   
_**And as sleek as a shriek** _   
_**Spinning round and round** _   
_**Always take a big bite** _   
_**It's such a gorgeous sight** _   
_**To see you eat in the middle of the night** _   
_**You can never get enough** _   
_**Enough of this stuff** _   
_**It's Friday** _   
_**I'm in love** _


End file.
